


Touch My World (With Your Fingertips)

by Loopie_Lupie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: An overly stressful mission sends Obi-Wan into an early heat and he asks Qui-Gon to see his heat through with him. However, Qui-Gon has one stipulation....he wants to court the Omega after.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Touch My World (With Your Fingertips)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightDelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDelirium/gifts), [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



> A friend in the NSFW QuiObi server I'm part of made a glorious [Comic](https://midnightdelirium.tumblr.com/post/627896815773237248/a-prompt-fill-for-the-amazing-orientalld-your) that spawned a need for me to write out a fic for her. So this is for [MidnightDelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdelirium) and [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld) because Orientalld gave Mid the idea I believe.

Qui-Gon had spent all morning stuck in the Council Chambers going over every tiny detail about their trip to Jalsian and why the negotiations hadn’t gone nearly as well as they’d hoped. It seemed that the Jalisi did not trust either Alphas or Omegas, so sending both had been problematic. The council hoped that perhaps sending a Beta would help get the Jalisi to agree to changing their laws about slavery so that they could fully join the Republic. Still, it had taken _hours_ for the Council to come to any decision, as usual, and it’d left Qui-Gon rather tired and ready for a nap when he was finally allowed to leave.

Making his way back to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan, he couldn’t say he was terribly surprised by his Padawan’s absence. The young man did like to take time for a bit of extra sleep when they weren’t on missions. And seeing as the cup for tea he’d set out for Obi-Wan before he left was still sitting upside down next to the hot plate, he assumed the young man hadn’t come out of his room yet. He’d have to make sure to get Obi-Wan to join him for dinner at the very least. Sleep was important, and catching up on it when not on missions did make sense, but there was also a limit that couldn’t be crossed. Which going without eating the entire day would definitely cross.

Still, that could be dealt with after a nap of his own. He shrugged off his robe as he walked to his bedroom, mind sliding to his stress so that he could gather it and release it without needing to waste the time going into a full meditation. The door wooshed open before him and he tossed the robe towards the hamper just to the right of his door. Focusing on releasing his emotions to the Force still, he walked to his bed with his eyes closed, long adjusted to where everything in his room was. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he reached down to take his boots, tossing them near the hamper as usual.

Everything seemed normal up until he reached down to grab the edge of the covers to pull them back. His hand didn’t touch the soft blanket, but instead a much rougher material that pulled his focus back to the present quite quickly. Eyes snapping open, he looked down at the bare mattress in confusion for a few short seconds before he realized that Obi-Wan must have started laundry. Perhaps he’d ordered something in from the kitchens and that was why he hadn’t used the teacup. Which at least meant his Padawan was caring for himself. And that fact soothed part of his worry for the young man, leaving him just a bit more relaxed. 

Though, he preferred blankets for sleeping, at least when available, and he figured he’d just wait for his Padawan to bring his blankets to him so he could nap. The couch would be more comfortable for sitting and waiting. Besides, he still had a holopad on the caf table loaded with plenty of novels to distract him. He had just reached his bedroom door again, the metal sliding open with a soft hiss, when he realized that for some reason his pillows were missing. With a frown, he headed for the younger man’s room instead of the couch.

________

The mission to Jalsian had been more stressful than either he or his Master had expected it to be. However, he hadn’t realized just how stressful until he woke up that morning, skin feeling tight, pulse pounding and _need_ burning through his veins. Even someone with as regular of heats as Obi-Wan could occasionally be thrown out of whack by intense stress. And apparently Jalsian had been stressful enough to trigger on in the Omega now. 

He’d been regular since he presented as an Omega, his heats coming every three months like clockwork and was nowhere near prepared for a heat. Normally he’d have known his heat was coming and be able to sneak one of Qui-Gon’s pillowcases before he woke in this state. Reaching out to the holopad on the small desk next to his bed, Obi-Wan looked at the time and smiled slightly. Qui-Gon would already be down at the Council chambers, which meant he had the time now to steal that pillowcase until the next time he did laundry.

The Padawan had stolen the pillowcase quickly, replacing it with a spare one that had taken him half a year to track down but that perfectly matched the two his Master usually used. Returning to his own room, he stripped the pillowcase from his own pillow and put Qui-Gon’s on in its place. Crawling back into bed, face pressed to the pillow, he breathed in deeply, his Master’s scent filling his nose. Normally, the pillowcase was plenty to soothe the tightness of his skin, to let him relax enough that he could ease himself through his heat. This time though, it gave him but a few moments of relief.

Groaning softly, he sat up, one hand rubbing lightly over his groin to shift his thickening length within his sleep pants. He needed something _more_. Something with more of his Master’s scent on it. Standing up again, he slipped back to the older man’s room, a soft little moan bubbling past his lips at the rich scent of the Alpha that filled Qui-Gon’s room. 

If he’d had the freedom to do it, the redhead would have simply crawled into the brunet’s bed and let the Alpha’s scent surround him completely. 

But he didn’t. 

He might have accepted that there was only one Alpha in the ‘verse that he ever wanted to touch him. That didn’t, however, mean he had the right to act on that. Especially when he knew that his Master had no interest in him with the way the older man always made sure he was set up to tend his own heats.

Biting at his lower lip, the Omega did his best to push back the haze of lust that was trying to fill his mind and looked for something else he could steal away to his room without getting caught. Eyes landing on the clothes hamper and the robe on the top, he sighed softly in relief. Of all the things that Qui-Gon would notice missing, dirty laundry wasn’t it. Obi-Wan grabbed the robe quickly and returned to his room.

Settling in his bed once more, he buried his face against the pillow again as he covered himself in his Master’s robe. As tall as the older man was, his robe covered Obi-Wan from neck to toe easily. Breathing deeply, he pulled the cloth up to his chin, letting the scent of the Alpha flood him. He relaxed a bit, the need in him still burning hotly through him, but at least he felt as if he could breathe finally. Another few deep breaths, and he let himself slip back off to sleep for a while longer. The more rest he had before the heat reached the point of completely consuming him, the easier it seemed to be to tend himself.

Though, the peace he’d found being curled up under Qui-Gon’s robe didn’t last nearly long enough. He woke with a start, the calm that Qui-Gon’s scent normally left in him had started to fade again. Nose burning, he could feel the tears of frustration forming as he curled himself up tighter, seeking the strongest source of scent. Breathing in the scent of the Alpha, _his Alpha_ his instincts screamed, Obi-Wan whimpered at the tension that had started to fill his body again. 

The worst thing for an Omega during their heat was to be truly alone, there were even special diffusers for unbonded Omega to use when necessary, and right now, Obi-Wan’s body recognized that they were alone. Even the heavy scent under the arm _wasn’t enough_. His breath came out on a sharp huff, nearly a sob as he tried to decide what to do. 

Technically he had a diffuser tucked away, but the only time he’d ever tried to use it, he’d spent nearly four hours vomiting until the scent had dissipated enough that he felt as if he could breathe again. Ever since then, he’d stuck to the pillowcases he could sneak away from the older man.

Whimpering softly, he tried to make himself content with what he had. As he laid there though, the lust burned slowly hotter, but his skin felt too tight, too hot, as well until it felt as if he would burn himself alive from the inside out. Panting softly, he knew he had to do _something_ and slowly made himself roll over, groaning at how it shifted him in his leggings, realizing how tight they felt around him, how hot they made him feel. It took him a moment, but he managed to stand and peeled off the sleep pants he’d been wearing.

Biting his lip again, the young man snagged his Master’s robe from the bed, wrapping it tightly around himself, wishing it had enough scent to soothe him. Instinct guiding him, he made his way back to Qui-Gon’s room again, vision blurred faintly with his tears of frustration. Breathing in deeply once he was surrounded by the Alpha’s scent, Obi-Wan gasped when he felt his cock twitch under the robe, the tip brushing against the semi-rough material.

He’d made his way over to the bed before he could stop himself, lust flooding his mind now that he had so much of his Master’s scent in his nose. One hand resting against the blankets, he paused, pushing back against the need burning through him, reminding himself that he couldn’t just crawl into Qui-Gon’s bed. No matter how much he wished he could.

It took much more effort that Obi-Wan thought it should have to push back his instincts enough to keep from crawling into the bed. But staring at the blanket, smelling Qui-Gon so heavily, he found himself stripping the bedding off the mattress without thinking. Using the sheet to wrap everything into one big ball, he headed back to his room again.

He ran on instincts, pushing his blankets to one side and then working on spreading out the bedding he’d drug from his Master’s room. The sheet was laid out atop his own and the blankets pushed out enough to give him room to crawl in against them and settle the robe over himself one more. The pillows were pushed around until all three were close to his face and finally, _finally_ , he relaxed again. Afraid that it was going to fade again, he tried to just rest a bit, not quite meditating as he couldn’t manage that sort of focus when his mind was so hazy with need. 

As to how long he managed to just lose himself in the rich scent of his Master, he had no idea. But eventually, the heat suffused him completely, the damp feeling of his body preparing itself to be claimed by an Alpha dragging him back to the present. Tending himself was always frustrating, but at least with Qui-Gon’s scent filling his room, it would be manageable.

One hand slipping down between his thighs, he bypassed his cock for the moment, fingers instead finding the sensitive skin below. Fingertips dragging along the entrance to his body, he tried to remember that this went smoother if he took his time rather than rushing into it. Whimpering softly, he shivered as he finally dipped one digit into himself. It wasn’t nearly what he really wanted, but it was better than nothing. Besides, the muscles still clung to the intruding finger, his lack of time to deal with himself while on the last mission leaving him tighter than most Omegas would have been.

He let instinct and his body itself guide his pace, keeping himself moving slowly. Soft little whimpers slipped from his lips any time the movement of his finger brushed over his prostate, but oh how he wanted more. Nose buried into the pillow that smelled strongest of his Master, he eased another finger into himself, moaning softly, trying to imagine it was his Alpha’s hands upon his body instead of his own.

The soft knock against his door had barely registered when it slid open, revealing his Master….

___________

“Padawan?” Qui-Gon spoke gently as the door slid open.

Eyes falling on the bed, he blinked a couple times as the strong scent of an Omega in heat hit him. It took him a few moments to place the scent as it should have been another month before the young man had a heat. Not that it took his body so long to notice as his mind, his length beginning to stiffen within his trousers.

His focus on the young man was perhaps more intense than it should be and he couldn’t help the half confused, “Obi?” That slipped past his lips.

The young man sat up with a start, shock and distress in his eyes as he looked up at his Master, fingers pulling out of his body. “Ahh! Master!”

Blinking a couple times as he realized that it wasn’t a brown blanket that was covering his Padawan, but a large robe thanks to a sleeve moving when Obi-Wan sat up. “Obi-Wan? Is….is that my robe?”

Green eyes clenched shut as Obi-Wan hunched forward, one hand still balled in the edge of the robe to keep it near his face while the other hung limply between his thighs, embarrassment coloring his cheeks as tears once more pricked at his eyes. “I’m...I...they smell like you, Master. I...I.. uh...I’ll.. I’ll get them clean for you right away!” His eyes opened, tears glistening at the corners in a way that made Qui-Gon’s chest feel tight. “I’m sorry.”

Expression soft as he looked at his sweet little Padawan, Qui-Gon offered a tiny smile and an almost imperceptible shake of his head as he stayed where he was in the doorway, trying to ignore the scent of Obi-Wan’s heat. “That’s not necessary, Dear Heart. What is mine, is yours. And if it is within my powers...well all you have to do is ask.”

“Ah!” It was a tiny gasp of a sound, not even actually reaching the Alpha.

The distress in Obi-Wan’s eyes was soon eclipsed with hope, staring up at his Master. It took him a few moments to find the courage to ask for what he so badly wanted, the hand holding the robe lifting it just high enough to hide his lower face, nose pressed to the cloth.

“And if I ask you to stay? To...to share my heat with me? Would you, Master?” His words were laced with hopefulness, but his body language still gave away his nerves as he spoke, his eyes closing as if afraid to face a possible rejection.

This time it was Qui-Gon’s eyes that widened. As many times as he’d fantasized about making love to Obi-Wan, he’d never once thought it would ever be a reality. But with the Omega asking this of him, he had no ability to refuse him. 

“Truly?” His voice was nearly breathless as he watched his heat flushed Padawan. “You must be sure, Dearest.” The immediate, and nearly wild nodding, from the redhead was all the agreement that Qui-Gon could ask of the beautiful young man. “It would be my honor to share your heat. But, Dearest, I would also like to ask for something. Would you allow me to court you after this heat?”

Those beautiful green eyes snapped open as Obi-Wan gasped, a blush flaring brighter than just his heat could ever explain, and he smiled hesitantly behind the robe he held to his face. “Yes please, Master.”

Smile growing on Qui-Gon’s face at the fact he finally had the opportunity to court his beloved Padawan and show him how loved he would be were he to agree to be Qui-Gon’s Omega, he nodded. Hands falling to his belt easily as he stepped further into the room, he let it fall carelessly to the ground. It gave him the freedom to peel his tunics off, the outer one dropping to the floor before he started on the second one.

“Make space for me, Love.” Obi-Wan’s eyes raked over him as he opened his under tunic, letting it drop to the floor as well.

The redhead was quick to scoot back towards the wall, giving Qui-Gon room on the bed next to him. It would have been easier if they were in Qui-Gon’s bed, the older man’s bed having been specially bought to accommodate the tall Jedi’s size, but he would never ask his sweet Omega to give up his nest for such a silly reason. He paused at the edge of the bed just long enough to tug the tie of his pants open, letting them drop to the floor as he reached down to grip the edge of his robe and lift it high enough to give himself space to crawl underneath. 

Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to quite keep himself from looking down at what his Alpha had to offer. Though the quick swallow he gave trying to keep from begging for the Alpha to take him already was misread as anxiety by his Master, the brunet settling next to him with a soft smile before he leaned in to kiss him.

“Just trust me, Love, I’ll take care of you.” The Alpha spoke gently, bumping the tip of his nose to Obi-Wan’s as he worked to toe off his socks, pushing them off the edge of the bed to be found at a later time.

“Always.” Obi-Wan didn’t even realize he’d spoken until Qui-Gon smiled so warmly at him that he felt as if he would melt.

Qui-Gon kissed him again; this time his tongue dragging lightly along Obi-Wan’s lips, begging entrance. Which the Omega was happy to give. Moaning into Qui-Gon’s mouth, he let his eyes close, surrendering himself to the only Alpha he had ever wished for.

Wriggling himself closer to the younger man, Qui-Gon reached out to Obi-Wan, fingers dragging lightly down the redhead’s chest. He felt the shiver that the Omega gave and couldn’t quite stop the soft little rumble in his throat, happy that he could make his beloved feel good. Fingers stopping their path just as he felt the edge of the thick curls above the redhead’s cock, he pulled back from the kiss, nose bumping against his Padawan’s again.

“Okay?” Qui-Gon looked deeply into Obi-Wan’s eyes, wanting to be certain that he did nothing that his sweet love didn’t want.

Obi-Wan nodded shyly, lips quirking in a hesitant smile, “Please.”

The brunet tipped his head, taking Obi-Wan’s lips in a deep, but tender, kiss once more. His hand slid down lower, fingers curling around the redhead’s length. His touch was gentle, loving, as he slowly stroked from root to tip, making Obi-Wan moan into their kiss. Though, it only took a second stroke to have Obi-Wan’s hand finding his wrist and pushing down. The redhead knew what he needed, and while he was too nervous to say it aloud, he had no problem begging for it silently.

Qui-Gon smiled into their kiss as he let Obi-Wan push his hand down further. It’d been a long time since Qui-Gon had lain with an Omega, but he’d definitely not forgotten how to tend one. Cupping the redhead’s balls in his palm, he stretched his fingers out to trace around the entrance to the other’s body. He growled softly into the kiss at the spike of desire in Obi-Wan’s scent as well as the way the ring of muscles twitched under his touch. There was a dampness to the skin and he slowly eased his hand back further so that he could start to ease a finger into his beloved Padawan’s body.

Obi-Wan cried out, head tossed back suddenly as he was finally granted _Qui-Gon’s_ touch where he so badly needed him. Hips pushing down against the finger pressing into him, he felt his body pulse around the intrusion, a groan falling from him as he shuddered. He didn’t mean to pull away from his beloved Alpha in any way, but he couldn’t help the way he tipped back, laying on his back, legs spreading wider as he whined softly, trying to be patient and trust Qui-Gon even if he wanted nothing more than to beg for more.

Qui-Gon watched the beautiful young man as he sprawled out, losing himself to the pleasure. Though it was Obi-Wan’s shields failing and the rush of need that burned hot through their training bond that pulled a low growl out of the Alpha. Pushing himself up on the arm he’d been laying on, Qui-Gon leaned over the redhead, watching him closely as he curled his finger to stroke lightly against the younger man’s prostate. Honestly, he had never seen something quite so gorgeous as the way his Padawan arched under him, lips parting on a gasp as those lovely eyes flew open.

Smiling at the Omega, Qui-Gon started to pump his finger within the younger man, wanting to be sure he didn’t rush the redhead and accidentally hurt him. Though it took only a couple moments for Obi-Wan’s lips to silently shape a word, and while the brunet thought he knew what was being asked for, especially with the lust flowing hot and heavy through their training bond, he still made himself verify.

“Talk to me, Love. Tell me what you need.” He could see the hesitancy in those beautiful green eyes and leaned in, nose tip dragging half way along the redhead’s nose. “You know your body much better than I do, Obi-Love, tell me when you’re ready for more.”

Obi-Wan gulped in a quick breath and shifted just enough to spread himself a little wider, before he managed to whisper, “Now. Please, Master.”

Qui-Gon felt his heart skip a beat at the nickname his beloved Omega had chosen to use. Licking his lips, he lifted his head so he could watch the redhead closely for any signs that he was going too far too fast. But once he felt he could keep a close enough eye on Obi-Wan, he drew his hand back and started to ease a second in alongside the first. Once against Obi-Wan arched against him, whining in pleasure as his body gave ground to his Master’s touch.

As often as he’d fantasized about Qui-Gon’s hands upon him, and even after the two fingers Obi-Wan had pressed into himself just minutes before, it had never been _nearly_ this good. Eyes falling shut, he let his hand trace up Qui-Gon’s arm, to his shoulder and up into that long luscious hair. Fingers curling into that silken hair that he had always enjoyed playing with, he pulled until Qui-Gon leaned in close enough to kiss him again. Moaning into the brunet’s mouth, he rolled his hips down against his Master’s touch, needing more but trying his best to be patient. From what he’d seen, he needed that patience if he wanted to really enjoy this.

Hand moving at a smooth pace, Qui-Gon pulled back from the kiss just so he could watch his beautiful Padawan. He curled his fingers to stroke gently over the young man’s prostate again, an affectionate smile playing over his lips at the way Obi-Wan’s head pressed back against the pillows and he moaned. He’d had his share of partners over the years, thanks to the occasional rut hitting harder than he could handle alone, but not a one could hold a candle to his beloved boy. Obi-Wan was simply breathtaking in his pleasure.

The next drag back of his hand was slow and he started to work a third finger into the redhead’s body, but the young man’s body clamped down tightly around him and a soft whine slipped from the Omega. Frowning slightly, he wondered if perhaps it would be better to have Obi-Wan dig out the toy that he’d used to handle his heats on his own for years now. Though, when he started to pull his hand back, he was stopped by a hard grip on his wrist as panic flooded the training bond.

“No, please, need _you_ , Master.” Green eyes were blown wide, the distress as clear in his eyes as it was in the training bond.

Softly shushing his Padawan, pushing a soft wave of comfort through their bond, he leaned in to brush a kiss to the redhead’s lips before he spoke. “Okay, Love. I just need you to be patient for me, okay?”

Even as he made the request, he knew it was quite a bit to ask of the Omega when his heat was burning through him. But he still needed to get Obi-Wan to give him as much time as he could get to make sure he didn’t hurt his beloved boy. 

The redhead bit his lip and nodded, trying to be good for his Alpha, trying to relax and trust in the older man. Though his grip on Qui-Gon’s wrist didn’t loosen; still worried that he would lose the touch that he had craved for so long. He tried to will his body into relaxing, trying to force the muscles to relax around the intrusion, knowing he’d have to give more if he wanted his Alpha to fuck him.

Thinking about ways to get Obi-Wan to relax, Qui-Gon found his lips twitching towards a grin when he realized that his sweet Padawan had never been interested in having an Alpha tend him. He gathered his self control and leaned in close to the redhead again. Though this time he didn’t aim for a kiss. No, this time, he ducked his head, letting instinct guide him towards where neck and shoulder met. To where the Omega’s gland was. 

While he would never bond Obi-Wan mid heat, he still let himself mouth lightly at the gland, gentle pressure exerted against the sensitive skin. And oh _Force_ , his Padawan’s response wasn’t mesmerizing. The redhead cried out, a rich moan bubbling past his lips as he arched against Qui-Gon, hips twitching slightly as the pleasure flooded him, the muscles around his fingers fluttering and relaxing, the slickness around his fingers increasing noticeably. Qui-Gon moaned against the younger man’s skin at the rush of pleasure that spilled through their training bond, his own cock twitching with need at just how much his Padawan wanted him. 

“So good for me, Love,” The words were whispered against Obi-Wan’s skin before Qui-Gon could even think of stopping it.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan wasn’t upset by the praise. Instead he whined softly, head tipping to the side to give his Alpha more access to his neck. If Qui-Gon were a weaker man, that might have been problematic and dangerous. As it was, it just drew a soft growl of desire from the older man as he mouthed at the sensitive skin around the gland. Somehow he’d never imagined that the redhead would be so sensitive to his touch, not expecting the way he slowly relaxed to near bonelessness as the brunet’s fingers worked within him, stretching out muscles that weren’t used to taking _nearly_ what Qui-Gon had to offer.

Nibbling at the Omega’s gland gently, teasingly, he curled his fingers to drag them against the redhead’s prostate gently, wanting to keep him on a high of pleasure. What he hadn’t expected, was the way Obi-Wan arched under him, crying out sharply, muscles clamping down against Qui-Gon’s fingers as he came. A possessive, though quite pleased, growl rumbled in the older man’s throat as the pleasure and the sharp scent of his Padawan’s release washed through him. 

Whimpering softly, Obi-Wan fought for some control of his body and reached out to Qui-Gon. One hand sinking back into that luscious hair and the other gripping firmly at the brunet’s upper arm, he canted his hips, pushing against his Master’s touch. As good as that had felt, it wasn’t what he _needed_ right now, and he wasn’t going to risk the brunet trying to pull away from him when they were getting so close to what Obi-Wan craved.

Not that Obi-Wan actually needed to worry about the brunet stopping anytime soon. Not when he knew what an Omega needed when they were in this state. Besides, he wanted this nearly as much as his sweet Padawan and unless Obi-Wan were to ask him to stop, he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Fingers pumping within the redhead, he worked at stretching out muscles that weren’t quite used to this kind of stretch. 

“M-more…” The word was formed as a plea on the Padawan’s soft lips as he tugged at Qui-Gon’s arm, trying to get the Alpha closer.

Biting down carefully against the gland again, being sure not to break the skin, Qui-Gon let himself lean into the Omega, his cock pressing against the younger man’s hip. When he felt that flutter in the muscles followed by them relaxing, he started to ease one last finger into the Omega’s body. Perhaps many would see it as being a bit of overkill, but the brunet was absolutely determined not to hurt his beloved Padawan.

“Soon,” He whispered the word soothingly against Obi-Wan’s skin as he worked on loosening his Omega’s body.

Neither of them spoke after that, though there were plenty of moans from the redhead as Qui-Gon worked him open. The brunet worked carefully to keep his Padawan on a high of pleasure, nibbling and sucking at that sensitive spot while broad fingers randomly teased over his prostate. Eventually Obi-Wan’s moans and whimpers took on a slightly more desperate tone and Qui-Gon knew that dragging this out much longer would be bordering on cruel to his sweet Omega. Drawing his fingers from the redhead’s body, he lifted his head to look into those wide green eyes, unsurprised by the clear distress in them again.

“It’s okay, Love. We just need to move a little bit so I can give you what you need.” Qui-Gon spoke gently, nose bumping against Obi-Wan’s again before he rolled back more fully on his side once again. “Can you face the wall for me?”

The mix of anticipation and hesitancy led to Qui-Gon dropping a quick kiss to the redhead’s forehead before he settled the heel of his palm against Obi-Wan’s hip and gently pushed, urging him to roll up on his side facing away from the Alpha. With a soft whine, the redhead finally did as requested of him, rolling onto his side, facing the wall. Though that whine morphed into a soft moan when Qui-Gon pressed up tight to his back, his cock resting thick and hot against the redhead’s rump.

When he wasn’t given anything more than the Alpha pressed to his back for several seconds, Obi-Wan turned his head back, ready to beg for more. Only to have the words die on his lips when he saw the look of nearly pure ecstasy as Qui-Gon cleaned the slick from his fingers by sucking on each digit in turn. If any part of the young man had questioned if his Master truly wanted this, he no longer worried, seeing the older man’s face and feeling the desire that leaked into their training bond, Qui-Gon’s shields faltering as well.

Once his fingers were clean, Qui-Gon reached down, fingers gliding down Obi-Wan’s side and over his hip. He gently urged the redhead into moving his top leg closer to the wall, giving the brunet a little more space to work. In the future, he’d definitely prefer his bed for this. But he wasn’t going to make his beloved Padawan leave his nest over something so insignificant as a bigger bed.

Instead, he pressed a tender kiss against the Omega’s gland as he reached down to take himself in hand, angling himself to finally sink into his Padawan. Hips pressing carefully forward, he growled as the head popped into the Omega’s slick channel, the muscles clamping down around him making him freeze. He would give his boy all the time he needed.

Obi-Wan whined softly as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. It was definitely more than he’d ever tried to take before, but in a way that just made it all the better. His Alpha was the only one to take him like this, fill him up and give him more than he’d ever had. He could surrender himself fully to this happily, pushing his own hips back, taking just a couple more inches into himself with a heady moan.

Another soft growl rumbled in the brunet’s throat as Obi-Wan pushed back against him, forcing him in deeper, and Qui-Gon had to fight for the self control to keep this slow and careful for his beloved boy. Taking a few deep breaths through his mouth, the brunet was able to calm himself down enough to know he wouldn’t hurt his Padawan. At that point, he slowly let himself push forward, moving slowly, _oh so slowly_ , deeper into the redhead. The soft whimpers that Obi-Wan gave helped him trust that he wasn’t hurting the younger man as he finally bottomed out.

“So good,” His words were whispered as he nuzzled behind Obi-Wan’s ear tenderly, “Doing so good for me, Love.”

He felt the younger man’s muscles flutter around him, but still he tried to wait, to give Obi-Wan time to adjust. They both wanted this, _needed_ this, but he wouldn’t rush this. No, his Padawan’s pleasure was paramount. Obi-Wan tried to be patient, but it took him only a few moments to push his hips back against Qui-Gon.

“Please, Master,” The redhead turned his head to look back at the brunet as best as he could, the desperation trickling through their bond and more than clear in those vibrant eyes. “ _Please!_ ”

The perfect self control that the Jedi Master prided himself on fractured under his Omega’s plea and he claimed those beautifully pink lips in a hungry kiss as he drew his hips back. Swallowing down the whine the redhead gave, Qui-Gon kept his movement smooth as he slowly started to slide back into the young man. There was something about that sent him into a state of euphoria that he had never even come near with any partner he’d taken prior. And right now, he didn’t have nearly the focus to try to figure out why. All he could think about was making love to his Omega, to making his Padawan come and locking them together with his knot.

It didn’t take nearly as long as he usually would have spent to build up to a hard rhythm; not with the way Obi-Wan pushed back into his thrusts with needy little whimpers. Hips flexing smoothly, he dipped his head, nibbling gently at the Omega’s gland again, loving the way it made the muscles around his length flutter and how Obi-Wan’s moans and whimpers gained volume. He hoped their courting went well, that he got to keep Obi-Wan, that one day he could truly claim his Padawan as _his_ Omega.

He could feel himself nearing his finish, felt the knot starting to swell and he slowed his thrusts, not willing to risk hurting Obi-Wan by not being aware enough. Though the power was still there in each thrust, jostling the redhead and making him whine softly. If Qui-Gon were right, he was pretty sure that the Omega was closing in on his own end. Hand gripping at the younger man’s hip firmly, he thrust hard into Obi-Wan as he let go of his control, feeling his knot swell fully within his Padawan, tying them together, as he tipped over into his release. 

Spilling himself deep within his beloved boy, he felt the way Obi-Wan clenched down around his knot, knew he was pressing up against the redhead’s prostate. But it also wasn’t quite enough to push Obi-Wan over quite yet and he summoned up every bit of self control he could find and gently bit down against the Omega’s gland, making absolutely certain that he didn’t break the skin. Obi-Wan cried out as he fell over that precipice into the white out of pleasure from his Alpha. 

It might have made a mess of the blankets, but Qui-Gon really couldn’t care too much right now. Not when he was tied to his beloved Padawan. Right now all that mattered was the beautiful redhead that he was curled around. Fingers loosening from where they’d gripped hard enough at Obi-Wan’s hips to leave red marks that might bloom into light bruises, he stroked his hand up the redhead’s chest instead, careful to avoid the mess his two releases had left. He just wanted to hold Obi-Wan close to himself, keep him cradled in as close as possible. 

“You did so good, Love,” His words were soft, whispered against the redhead’s jaw. “Now rest, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
